


Fixer Upper (Podfic)

by Drosselmeyer



Series: Married, Magical, Mundane Life (Podfics!) [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Marriage, Mates, Modern Era, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosselmeyer/pseuds/Drosselmeyer
Summary: 500 years and a fixer upper are no match for married mayhem...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Married, Magical, Mundane Life (Podfics!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122659
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: SessKag Podfic Network





	Fixer Upper (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaykagome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaykagome/gifts).



> Reading done by Sammibold over on Fiverr. If you are interested in their services to have your own fic read, check out their gig "I will voice over a fanfiction podfic."

[drosselmeyer](https://soundcloud.com/d-meyer-20436252) · [Fixer Upper](https://soundcloud.com/d-meyer-20436252/fixer-upper)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! If you would rather read the story for yourself, you can find "Fixer Upper" in my list of works. Thank you again, and I look forward to helping bring more podfics to the fandom soon! <3


End file.
